


falling in love in a coffee shop

by artificialmelody



Series: feelings are chemicals [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Pining, They're All Gay, aristique, branije, coffee shop AU, scyvie, this is in the same verse as chemistry :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: Surrounded by friends, Vanessa's life couldn't be any happier: she studies in the college of her dreams, is very popular and has all the cool lime refreshers she could ever want. But being always the comic relief is tiring, and when everything in her ''perfect'' little world seems boring, a girl with bright blue eyes seems to save her.





	falling in love in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is set in the same verse as my Scyvie fic ''chemistry'', you may read it if you want to be into this fic's universe, but isn't required, just funny things that connect to each other! I'm planning to write one more fic to this verse <3 I love it already

Double dates weren’t exactly Vanessa’s kind of go-to on a Saturday afternoon - when college finally gave her a break - but she wasn’t on one anyways: to make life even harder, it was a triple date, which she wasn’t included. The brown eyed girl only was there for pity of her friends, because they insisted she should come. She barely knew the other couples there. 

She was friends with Ariel and knew her new girlfriend Patricia - who everyone called ‘’Plastique’’ for some reason, the nickname just stuck -, she knew Scarlet because she was friends with Ariel now. Scarlet brought her girlfriend Yvie, who Vanessa knew by sight and by the nickname everyone called her for being so odd - Yvie Oddly. Yvie brought her friend Adore - from another college - and Adore called her girlfriend, Vanessa didn’t have idea of who she was, but knew that she was late because as Adore said ‘’she is a very busy woman’’.

As far as she knew, Scarlet and Ariel weren’t exactly friends in the start because she saw her friend mocking the brown-haired girl multiple times and talking about her behind her back. She was a fake to multiple people. But not to Vanessa, they basically were best friends since middle school: did high school together, went to the same college… She knew deep inside she was soft, even if she acted like a bitch with people. 

The bomb came when Scarlet confronted Ariel,  _ somebody  _ confronted Ariel Versace for the first time in probably her whole life. Suddenly, Ariel started to try changing, and in some weeks she wasn’t all alone like it used to be - only Ariel and Vanije, sitting in the back table of an empty coffee shop, because she was the only person capable of tolerating the kind of stuff Ariel did to people. Now there was a new Ariel, sitting with Scarlet, Plastique, and two strangers. 

These strangers seemed pretty friendly, and Vanessa enjoyed their company - it wasn’t hard for her to like someone, she was a very sociable person - a social butterfly - and talking to people always was a joy to her. For her luck Adore’s girlfriend haven’t arrived, so she was sharing the uncomfortability of third-wheeling with her. They were sat at a table for ten people, but still she could see that Scarlet and Yvie couldn’t be one foot apart, and Plastique was almost on Ariel’s lap. 

Being single sucked. Vanessa hated it with all her guts. She was always the bubbly, friendly, funny girl, who had a strong personality and made everyone happy. But she couldn’t stand the fact that she was seeing so many happy couples, and all she wanted was a girl to ignore that there were plenty space available for sitting. She saw Yvie and Scarlet being cute, and Ariel and Plastique being… Explicit - while Ariel was a wild card, Plastique was all shy and reserved. But her red cheeks revealed that Ariel’s teasing had an impact on her. It made her curse herself for accepting to hang out with them.

‘’Ew you two, get a room,’’ Adore complained, now completely distracted on her phone. ‘’This is a public space, why can’t you two be like Scarlet and Yvie? They are pretty adequate,’’ she mocked, imitating someone Vanessa didn’t really catch who.

‘’I see you mocking your girlfriend, she will come to your ass,’’ Yvie replied ‘’but Miss Gay Regina George and Miss Plastic is Fantastic are truly something else. We can see where your hand is Ariel.’’

‘’Well, I feel like I’m the Ariel of our relationship…’’ Scarlet confessed, and everyone gasped. 

‘’Oh my god, baby, don’t reveal it here!’’

‘’Wait, does Scarlet top? Bitch, no way, she is a whiny bottom.’’ 

‘’Ariel, my bitch, I’m a verse. That’s why I’m highly above you, because tops are not smart as verses because we see all the sides.’’ 

‘’I like my top!’’ Plastique complained, finally saying something. 

‘’Thanks, babe’’

‘’Baby’’, ‘’babe’’, and all those pet names made Vanessa bow down, and not pay attention to the rest of the heated discussion between the girls. Not even Adore was giving her attention now, since she was texting her girlfriend. She was alone, even if she loved being around people, she was alone: she just wanted to leave that table. She didn’t feel welcome there. 

To make things worse, Adore’s mysterious girlfriend finally arrived. It was Bianca Del Rio, her damn professor; the same woman she cursed with a bunch of students every day for being so harsh on them, the same woman feared. But there, she seemed weirdly friendly, like a tough mom. But even if Adore was ‘’the Ariel of the relationship’’ - it fully became an internal joke between the group - wanting to be explicit with Bianca, her girlfriend was the most posh and polite person Vanessa had ever seen. So she just rested her head on the older woman’s shoulder, pouting. 

‘’Since I’m here to take care of all of you kids, did you order?’’

Everyone sat in silence. 

Bianca raised one eyebrow angrily. ‘’How all of you are here for about thirty minutes and didn’t order? Do I have to make everything in this house?’’ 

‘’We were going to… But your sugar baby insisted on waiting for you,’’ Ariel bitched. Everyone looked at her in an ugly way because she offended Adore. The girl quickly apologized. Vanessa knew she still had her faults. 

‘’Aw that’s so sweet… Adore, you seem like a great girlfriend,’’ Plastique addressed to break the awkward silence. 

‘’She really is… I’m very lucky,’’ Bianca smiled, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Plastique was truly a blessing in Ariel’s life. They always flirted, but Ariel was too negative, so Plastique was never sure it was meant to be. Until the day she decided to change, and things flourished to her - including Plastique who was proud of her effort to become a better person, and that awakened all the feelings they had for each other and that were always killed by Ariel’s negativity. She saw something good inside her, it was so lovely how they looked out for each other… Suddenly the sadness of being single came to Vanessa’s core again. 

Vanessa was tired of being bored and of being sad. Of watching that happy couples and not knowing what to do. While they had a heated discussion about what to drink, Vanessa simply said ‘’lime refresher’’ and kept looking at her Instagram feed in complete boredom. Until something was more interesting than all thosenstagram girls wearing trendy clothes, somebody to be more exact. 

She was tall, and gracious like a swan. Different from the other baristas, she moved with grace, while all of them were grumpy, or clumsy. Blonde, with her pretty bright hair tied in a messy bun. Her eyes were blue as the ice, but the kind smile she had on her face could melt it easily. It was pathetic that Vanessa and her single sadness made her heart beat for the first pretty girl she saw. But that wasn’t just a pretty girl, she was everything. 

‘’I think I’m going to take the orders for us,’’ Vanessa mumbled, staring at the woman without even realizing her friends looked her with a tendentious smile, Ariel;  _ especially _ Ariel.

‘’No way, Vanije, you’re lazy as shit,’’ Ariel provoked, using Vanessa’s middle name: the way to get her angry; ‘’I bet you want to bang the cute barista looking at you right now.’’

Ariel was indeed mocking her, but it was true: that cute girl looked at her,  _ she looked at her, she was looking at her.  _ And only Ariel’s jokes could make her red for hours, but the warm stare of the blonde and her ice blue eyes made her blush harder - her face looked like a tomato. 

To make her red as all the tomatoes in New York, she smiled at Vanessa, her smile was so perfect like one of those smiles in a toothpaste commercial - too pretty to be real. It was too good to be true,  _ she _ was too pretty to be real. Vanessa smiled to her back to see what happened. Well, that was true: the girl hid her face in her hands and giggled a little bit, making her customers slightly confused. Vanessa was good at flirting, but with that girl she was an useless lesbian. 

‘’Are you going or not?’’ Scarlet grunted, cutting off Vanije’s fantasies and stolen smiles. ‘’We are thirsty.’’

‘’Oh hoe, I know you are thirsty for another thing…’’ Adore joked. ‘’She’s right in your side so you don’t need Vanije to bring you your sweet Yvie-Yvie’’. She said the pet name in a tone of mocking and disdain. 

Scarlet always called her girlfriend ‘’Yvie-vie’’ in a childish cute voice. It was her favorite pet name to give Yvie. So pure, so genuine. It was such a shame her friends heard it, and now it was one of the multiple group jokes: and Scarlet did not appreciate people mocking her girlfriend. 

The brown-haired girl had anger in her face: ‘’If you make fun of  _ my  _ Yvie-Yvie again I’ll fucking cut you with this…’’ She looked on the table for some threatening object ‘’...spoon’’. It was clear she didn’t find one. 

Vanessa ignored the heated discussion, and just like Plastique on her phone - avoiding the childish fights that happened in that table at least five times since they arrived - she got distracted. Her brown eyes looked for the same blue ones as before, but now she couldn’t find eyes like that: there were brown, green, black, and even other blue eyes - but never that perfect pair she saw before.

She disappeared, and suddenly Vanije didn’t want to drag herself to the bar and ask for the drinks. 

But she had to, it was her duty as the good friend she was. 

[...]

In all the days since that disasterrific quadruple date in which  she wasn’t included, Vanije hung out alone. A rare event, not because her friends were chaos - honestly, their chaos matched hers, that was why she loved them - but because her heart spoke louder. In every single day, the only face present in her mind was that barista’s face, the only eyes, the only smile… She wanted to make her smile again, over and over. 

It was dumb, a first sight crush. She knew it, but her life was so monotone before her: she went to college, hung out with her friends after - always being the funny company and/or comic relief, and went back to her lonely flat to watch Netflix and eat crap. It was a vicious circle. Now, somehow after college she spent all her days in the coffee shop. In that seven days, she tasted new drinks she never even thought about asking with her friends, saw new people, worked in her projects, listened to new music… Smiled, laughed, lived.

She wasn’t doing that for a hopeless stranger at all, it was just a escape from her cycle, a new secret world that was all hers. Of course she wanted that pretty girl to be part of it, but she was the reason for her life having some kind of meaning again. 

Monday was messy. Ariel asked her help with a formal outfit. She was going to meet Mrs. and Mr. Edwards, Plastique’s parents; they were very wealthy, and their daughter was the little princess of the family - that’s why Ariel had to be perfect. She really liked her and Vanessa knew losing her would be a disaster on her life. 

After spending some hours in Ariel’s apartment, helping the crying lilac-haired girl to put herself together because apparently her dresses were ‘’too slutty’’ for Patricia Edwards and her perfect family - she got to leave her friend. They found a nice dress -a white turtleneck that suited Ariel’s fashion vibe pretty well. Now she got her friend in a stable state and was ready to go to her destiny.

It was night; she didn’t knew if that was her shift. Probably now, she was going there for nothing and her face would break into a million of pieces. But Vanessa took her deepest breath before passing through that door with the bravery of a soldier. Her Doc Martens echoed on the recently clean floor, and the place wasn’t as crowded as it usually was. 

Hopeless, she sat in the bar looking for Ariel’s contact in her phone, and declare complete defeat. Everything changed when the barista turned to her: she finally found those eyes. 

_ ‘’Brooke Lynn’’  _ Vanessa her badge. Vanessa wondered what was the last name, and her silly brain already started to think if it would match with hers. 

‘’Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?’’ She smiled, and it was supposed to be said in a robotic voice - but Brooke’s voice had nothing of robotic on it. 

‘’A-a cool l-lime refresher, please,’’ Vanije shuttered, words were fake in that moment. 

‘’Oh, the same as yesterday?’’ She bit her lip; it was like they had known each other for ages. 

Wait, how did she know? 

‘’Yeah but… How do you know that?’’ 

‘’I made your order, you just didn’t see me’’

Damn, she probably was hiding from Vanessa. She looked away sadly but her face lift up as the blonde spoke again: 

‘’I wanted you to… The place was crowded.’’

A mix of relief and doubt were on Vanessa’s face: ‘’Oh!’’

‘’I’m Brooke Lynn Hytes, but honestly, please just call me Brooke,’’ she said, rushing to prepare Vanessa’s drink in one of the big machines behind the bar. 

Vanije watched her carefully prepare the drink even while talking, she was so gracious. 

‘’I know,’’ Vanessa laughed ‘’I’m Vanessa Vanije Mateo, but just Vanessa. My friends call me Vanije.’’

‘’Oh, your friends.’’ She laughed. Her friends weren’t the kind of people that were hard to be noticed ‘’Would it be a problem if I called you Vanije?’’

Ariel or whatever person calling her that as a joke would be, but that deadly pretty girl only being genuine and ridiculously cute truly was not. 

‘’N-no, it wouldn’t’’

Her phone beeped, it was Ariel in tears:  
  
_Versace on the floor_ 🌈💕 _:_ _  
__I can’t do this, I’m not going._

Vanessa visualized the message, if the urge to help her friend wasn’t so big she would stop and laugh about how she saved her number. ‘ _ ’Versace on the floor’’ _ , because of her ironic last name and the way she always fell when she wore her first pair of heels. The nowadays fierce bitch Ariel who walks on heels like nobody else would laugh at clumsy teenager Ariel struggling to get anywhere besides the floor. It was funny to think about that, and how it stuck all over the years as an internal joke, to think about Ariel as human as only Vanessa knew. 

And now she was broken.    
_ Me:  _ _  
_ _ Bitch, put yourself together! I’ll be there in a minute, I love you _

Her phone beeped again. 

_ Plastique  _ ✨ _  
_ _ Hi Vanessa, can you please talk to Ariel? Tell her I’m worried, and that I love her very much. Tell her my fucking parents aren’t anything compared to our love, tell her to not give up on me... _

She sighed. Even if she really wanted to stay, talk with Brooke and even flirt a little bit if her dumb heart stopped beating so hard, she had to go. Vanessa always put everything above herself, it was a habit, a bad habit.    
  
The habit had to continue, at least for that night. She grabbed her drink, paid, said a quick goodbye to her now-named crush and rushed to the door. Now their eyes were away again, for Vanije’s sadness she gave her no explanation, and wanted more than just a few awkward words.

‘’I need to go. I gotta, I’m…’’ Vanessa sighed. ‘’I have to go, sorry it’s my friend.’’ 

But her friend was in tears, and Ariel’s tears were equal to a thunderstorm: heavy, and turbulent, they could make a lot of planets shake. She was worried about her, very worried. Friendship above, at all costs. She just wished her friends could do the same for her. 

After turbulent Monday, Tuesday felt better.

To start, still on Monday Vanessa could solve Ariel’s problem and stop the thunderstorm. She was scared of Plastique’s parents, because they didn’t know their daughter was a lesbian. Ariel was considered an unisex name, so turns out Plastique’s parents thought Ariel was a boy, and that night would be hard for both Plastique and Ariel. And she was scared of course, who wouldn’t be? But Vanije made her mind, told her everything was going to be okay because they loved each other. 

Ariel cleaned her tears, and hid the fact she cried her heart out with a ton of makeup, and the gorgeous dress and her big fluffy lilac hair. She was ready, like a bird learning to fly. And that flight must be good, because she hasn’t heard of her still. 

Now, on Tuesday she didn’t talk her friends at college: Plastique and Ariel didn’t attend, she hadn’t see Scarlet or Yvie but knew they were there - Yvie’s laugh was so loud that anybody could hear that along the institute - Miss Del Rio that apparently was her friend now - she didn’t had a class from her on that day - not even Adore waiting for her girlfriend and Yvie outside FIT. 

On that day, she was free. She loved her friends, but she felt more like herself when she was alone. With people she was the comic relief, the nice friend. Alone she could be whoever she wanted to - no one would judge her, no one would unfriend her. 

And back to the coffee shop after a short afternoon working on some project for college. She was excited to see Brooke again, and almost ran to the nearest Starbucks when the clock indicated it was time to go. Brooke was there,always being very gracious and beautiful. Vanessa was mesmerized. She could play the same scene of the blonde making the beverages over and over, and never get tired of it.

All happy and bubbly, Vanije went to the bar and rooted for Brooke to realize she was there. And she did, because her eyes met Vanije’s again, and she said the same robotic sentence all the baristas say but with a sweet tone - a human tone:   


‘’Welcome to Starbucks. How can I help you?’’

Vanessa stopped and put a finger on her lips to think: she didn’t know what she was going to order. Brooke said she always ordered the same stuff, so no cool lime refresher for her on that day. She looked at the menu, analyzing the interesting and alegoric options that very popular coffee shop offered her. 

‘’A-a chocolate Frappuccino, please,’’ she shuttered.

Brooke laughed and went back to the serious polite customer/barista relationship. ‘’Hmmmm, what’s your name?’’ 

‘’You know it.’’ Vanessa didn’t care about seriousness, or being polite. 

And when she got her drink back, the name written on it was ‘’Vanije’’ with a tiny heart and a smiley face on the side. 

That girl would be her end. 

But that day she didn’t leave the coffee shop at all, even if she didn’t get to talk to Brooke. She sat on a table and noticed a lot of strangers, immersed in their own worlds: a girl with headphones singing along a Lana Del Rey song, holding hands with a girl that seemed to be her age - Brooke recognized they were teenagers, and girlfriends, which brought her a strange nostalgic feeling; a guy and his friends celebrating something, something beautiful and important; a woman on her laptop. She had this intellectual air that made Vanessa think she was a writer - she looked so focused, so passionate about what she was doing…

That atmosphere replete of smiles, coziness and moments made Vanessa lose Brooke - and her time too, since she had to go back to FIT so she could keep working on the project. Her eyes couldn’t stop trying find her, but she gave up, drinking the cold beverage while she almost ran in New York’s streets to be on time to still catch her teacher there so he could help her. 

And it was like that on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday - quick stops at Starbucks, where she rarely saw Brooke, but had an exceptional time with herself. But on Saturday, she still haven’t heard any news from Ariel or Plastique besides short messages where they both told they were okay, and just taking a little time for themselves. She didn’t waited for Scarlet to ask her if she wanted to grab a cup of coffee - without Yvie this time, weirdly, they seemed to be united by an invisible and powerful glue - but anything to see Brooke again. At least she wouldn’t look pathetic going there alone again. 

Brooke was there, damn she was there. And surprisingly, the coffee shop was too empty for a Saturday - where it would be crowded, so she didn’t expect to get Brooke’s attention, but she did. 

All throughout the week she had ordered the craziest drinks, but she missed her refresher, so when it was her time and the blonde girl smiled to her saying the classic ‘’How can I help you?’’ phrase, she laughed.

‘’What’s so funny?’’ Brooke smirked, confused.

‘’I ordered crazy drinks all over the week, but I miss my refresher!’’

‘’Oh, bold girl is not so bold right now…’’ She blinked ‘’Okay, cool lime refresher. What’s your name?’’ 

Vanije knew the question was a sort of internal joke between them.

‘’The love of your life,’’ she flirted. An aspect of her personality was that Vanessa was very bold, with no shadow of doubt. 

‘’Oh, bold girl is back.’’ She blinked. 

Scarlet ordered a cappuccino, classy and simple - just as her. The girl had been quiet since they arrived, but once they sat at a table, she started to babble. She babbled about how Yvie was deep into this dress project, and didn’t pay any attention for her. A couple like Yvie and Scarlet almost never had issues, and that wasn’t a big thing - Scarlet was just a drama queen, and a girl in love missing her girlfriend.

It was tough to have to solve all her friends problems, instead on focusing on her own.

But she knew Yvie was doing a dress for Scarlet, she knew it was a sunset dress - Scarlet loved the sunset - and that it should remain in secret. So the only thing she could say was that she should not worry, and that her girlfriend would come back soon. She offered her own flat if Scarlet wanted to sleep over. She nodded - holding a grudge against somebody that lived with you was a sort of dumb choice.

She didn’t know that days later, Scarlet would cry over the dress her girlfriend made her, and they would burst into a kiss of love and happiness, tears of joy. Scarlet must be kind of sad with her now, but she never stopped loving Yvie - she saw that by the way she said her name. 

Being immersed in her friends’ problems was a wild ride; it was like she was swimming with her head above water. Until Brooke pulled her head to the surface, like a lifeguard or something. Her penetrating blue eyes were staring at her, calling her.

She smiled. But Vanessa was tired of flirting with the eyes. She made a gesture for her, calling her to the table. She nodded, Vanije looked at her with puppy dog eyes. A playful grin took place over her face, she knew she was going to their table.

Scarlet was on her phone; she didn’t even notice Brooke, only said a simple ‘’’hello’’, and went back to the furious typing and confused expressions: it was clear she was texting Yvie. 

‘’Well, I’m gonna get in serious trouble if my boss sees me here but somebody here’s worth it. Hi!’’

Vanessa smiled: ‘’Well, I hope to be that somebody’’

‘’Yes, even if this same somebody left me with some things to say on that day…’’

‘’So say them.’’

And they talked for about thirty minutes. In that time she got to know a lot about Brooke: she was from Ontario, Canada, and moved to Tennessee when she was about ten years old. Since a very young age, Brooke didn’t have many friends - Vanije was the polar opposite - but was very sweet, and everyone who knew her loved her. She loved to dance, and really wanted to be a dancer - a spot at NYU for studying dance was reserved on her future.

Until she got a very serious accident and had to stop dancing when she finally recovered. Now, she worked at Starbucks and won a shitty payment at month, and abandoned her dream.

‘’Shit, I’m so sorry…’’

‘’It’s ok, I can get a free coffee when no one is looking, and I meet cute girls in the process.’’ Brooke stared at Vanije, biting her lip. 

Vanessa told her story, too. Her dad got a big job offer, so she moved to America as child basically, and her family already was pretty stable in Puerto Rico, and it wasn’t different in America. And growing up, it was like she was a magnet for popular girls cliqués because of her wealth. She mentioned Ariel, and Brooke recognized her.‘’That loud lilac girl at your side on the first time I saw you?’’ She mentioned all the crazy things they did together, and a lot of other random facts about her friends. 

‘’Wow, it seems to be a lot of your friends in your stories… I wanted to hear something about you to be honest’’

That was a shock: Vanije had been the sidekick for so long that she knew only a few things about herself: she was funny, friendly, and bold… She was…

She was a girl with her mouth fully open, when a big hand was placed on the blonde girl’s shoulder, and a scary man was behind her:

‘’Brooke Lynn, a little word?’’

_ Shit, shit, shit. _ It was Brooke’s manager. Another trait from Vanije’s personality: she ruined everything.

He seemed surprisingly calm, and they went back of the coffee shop to talk. But Vanije’s curiosity followed them and the fear on Brooke’s eyes indicated that wasn’t going to be calm as that man appeared. She waved to Vanessa with a shy smile mumbling a quick apology.

‘’I-I apologize ladies’’ 

‘’But I was the one who called you… Hey you!’’ She pointed to the manager ‘’I was the one who told her to sit here with us. We know each other’’

Her manager’s eyes were on her. He seemed mad but acted calm with his words. 

‘’No, but it’s my fault to have accepted it, I’m only here to do my job’’

A satisfied smile appeared on the man’s face, until he called her outside quickly and a bit not calm as before. Brooke hurried, she looked really scared. It broke Vanessa’s heart. 

An instinct made her leave Scarlet alone after two minutes processing that, she was too busy with her phone to care about Vanessa practically running out of that door, looking for Brooke.

The man yelled at her; she was practically crying. The difference between the calm calling out inside, and the rage words directed to her outside… That man was trash. Brooke was a human being - an amazing human being by the way- nobody should be treated like that. Vanessa’s blood boiled and boiled; she was never a girl who put her head down, or lowered her voice, especially when somebody was being treated like shit in front of her.

‘’Hey asshole!’’ she yelled.

‘’Miss, you have to go back to your table,’’ Brooke cried in broken sentences, before her boss could say even a thing 

‘’No, Brooke, I’m gonna sue this little motherfucker. Who do you think you are to treat anyone like that? Because of a dumb silly mistake that wasn’t even her fault, it was silly, dumb, could be forgiven…’’ The yelling started, and the man was… Intrigued with Vanjie’s audacity ‘’you are a dirty pig, scumbag, and your breath smells like a dead horse, bitch.’’

Brooke’s mouth was in the shape of an ‘o’ while the man’s head veins popped and he seemed angrier than ever. 

This time he came for Vanije, damn right she was scared, but she swallowed her fears and looked at him like she had an army inside her weak arms.

‘’I don’t ever wanna see you or your friends here again. Be happy that Starbucks itself is not gonna sue you for your little show, just don’t appear on my sight… Miss.’’ he split the words in her face. 

But Vanije wasn’t that sad, there was literally another Starbucks some blocks away from there, it was New York after all. The sad thing was that she would never see Brooke again, oh, she would never have how to casually meet her again.

Now there was only the two of them. Vanije and Brooke, Brooke and Vanije. Their eyes meeting again, Brooke had some tears in her eyes, and she cleaned them pretending nothing was happening. There was only silence until Brooke broke it with fair words, carried with a tender smile in the end of them.

‘’Hey, thank you by the way…’’

‘’For what? I’m sure I ruined your job and I’ll never see you again..’’

‘’I mean you are fucking crazy,’’ she laughed ‘’but you fought the asshole of my boss; he was so scared of you Vanije! I think he will think twice before treating anyone like that. I could never do that ugh.’’

‘’It’s what he deserves, he deserves to suffer. We should throw hot beverages on him.’’

‘’Oh totally, but I thought you would want to throw a lime refresher on him.’’

Vanije pouted: ‘’Hey! I only order refreshers because they are good duh’’’

‘’Aw I did upset you, poor Vanije,’’ she mocked, getting close to her.

‘’Bitch, bye.’’ 

‘’I know a thing that tastes better than a refresher.’’

And it happened, they were kissing. Brooke getting was closer, and Vanessa lost herself on her soft lips. She was actually shorter than her, not that shorter to be on her tippy toes to kiss her, but she did it anyways. It was a calm kiss, uncertain but calm, it was something she wanted to do since she put her eyes on Brooke Lynn Hytes and her damn pretty eyes, damn pretty smile. 

Now she was smiling, breaking the kiss. 

‘’Holy fuck I-’’

‘’Don’t brag that much, I just think you are cute since I saw you and I don’t wanna get attached but after today you deserved a little of truce off this game we’ve been playing’’

‘’What game?’’ 

‘’The flirting, I’m not an easy girl’’

‘’Oh and am I one?’’ Vanessa raged. 

‘’Hmmmmm.’’ Brooke pretended to think 

‘’Holy shit, bye.’’

‘’No wait!’’ She laughed ‘’Do you wanna um… Go out sometime?’’

Vanessa bit her lip: ‘’You said I was an easy girl so here’s your answer… Nope.’’

‘’Oh man, can’t believe I lost.’’

‘’Ok maybe I can!’’ She laughed. ‘’Let me just talk to my friends-’’

Brooke cut her in the middle of the sentence: ‘’I don’t wanna hang out with your friends, I wanna hang out with you.’’

‘’But what if they need me?’’

That line made her remember she left Scarlet all alone, but she should be fine - her and Yvie probably made up, so she should be gay and fine, enjoying her cappuccino.

‘’For the least I know you I can tell they don’t, I’m sure you are an amazing friend, now it’s my time to be your heroin, go out without them, just for one night’’

‘’It will be hard to tell them ugh…’’ Vanessa looked away, Ariel would make a big scene. 

‘’You are amazing Vanije, you don’t need anybody else to make you feel so.’’

Suddenly her body was next to Brooke’s again, in a tight hug: ‘’I’ll give you my number and text you,’’ she mumbled.

‘’Great!’’ she said when they got out of the hug. Brooke’s eyes never had a most playful expression. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you liked it! I worked really hard in this fic, because Brooke and Vanije gave me a little bit of work to write, but they are very fun and I enjoyed writing them more than I thought - such a fun ride.  
> I would like to thank @ artificialmeggie for beta reading <3 she's an amazing beta and I'd probably die without her, also to all members of the writers positivity group chat who brainstormed with me and kept me going to write this. I love you all  
> hit me up on artificialmai if you wanna talk about my fics, or writing stuff, and hit me up in aquariasbaby if you just wanna chat or whatever! These blogs (?) are always open (as in ''this house is always open'' lol)


End file.
